Wizards in the Dark Hour
by Frostfire613
Summary: FemHarry! After the war, Alexis Potter tries to go back in time to change things for a better future, what happens when something goes wrong and she ends up on Port Island during the dark hour? And whats this? Cedric comes with her? P3P/HP CD/FemHP


_A/N: When I found out that there were no Persona/Harry Potter crossovers, I was like '*Gasp*! I must write one!', so this was the result of it. Review Please! No Flames!_

* * *

**Prologue**

Alexis sighed as she attacked her trunk to her bracelet like a charm. Her broom was safe as a charm on her bracelet along with her staff (Fai's Staff from Tsubasa Chronicles) as well. She had packed everything, she had nothing to live for after the war. Hermione and Ron had been killed by Nagini, the rest of her friends had been killed by death eaters and Cedric, her boyfriend, had been killed by Pettigrew during the Tri-wizard tournament. After she had killed Voldemort, she had researched ways to travel back in time to save everyone. Once she had found a method, she packed everything she own and took out the Potter , the Black, and the Gryffindor fortune she had been left. She felt the need to bring it just in case that she was not put into her younger body.

Of course she had also bought supplies that she was sure she would need, again, just in case. This also included the Firebolt broom, seeing as her old one was lost in the war, she decided to buy two just in case she broke one. Then she raided Slytherin's, the Potter, the Black, and Gryffindor's library for the books.

She had found a way to use her Clow cards that she had mastered after the war to travel back in time. She was going to use 'The Time' card, though the card only had enough power to go back in time a day, she was going to combine the powers of a Time-turner with the card to amplify the power, hopefully just enough to send her back to her 10 year old self.

She got ready the ritual, then she was gone in a flash of gold light.

* * *

**Chapter #1 – Where are we?**

* * *

"Oof!" Alexis grunted as she landed hard on the ground. She dusted her self off as she got up, she noticed that she looked to be 16. Then she heard another grunt from beside her. When she looked to her left, she couldn't believe who she saw, it was Cedric!

"Cedric?" Alexis asked shakily, she pointed her wand at him.

'Cedric' just shook his head a bit, he looked a bit lost. Then his eyes landed on Alexis and he smiled. He got up a bit shakily and dusted himself off as well. He was wearing his champion uniform, the outfit he wore before he was killed.

"Hey Lexi, this may sound like an odd question but...wasn't I killed?" Cedric asked, scratching the back of his head in confusion.

"That's what I thought...prove to me that you're Cedric!" Alexis said, pointing her wand straight at his face. Cedric gulped.

"Well, we almost lost our virtue in the prefect's bathroom when we were trying to figure out the mystery of the Golden egg." Cedric said. Alexis lowered her wand, then she tackled Cedric back to the ground, crying into his chest.

"You're back!" Alexis cried and Cedric smiled softly, he kissed the top of her head and lifted her back up. He waited until she stopped crying before he let go of her. Then they really took in their surroundings.

They were in the middle of the street, there were coffins everywhere, everything was an eerie shade of green, especially the moon above them. Then there was the odd puddles of blood everywhere, not to mention that there was no signs of life.

"Where are we?" Cedric asked.

"I don't know! I was trying to travel back in time to change everything...but something must've went wrong! Maybe that's why you also came back to life..." Alexis said. "Wands out...I have a bad feeling."

Cedric pulled out his wand from his pocket. "Now what?"

"Let's look around..." Alexis suggested and Cedric nodded. Alexis walked down the street with Cedric walking next to her, gripping his wand as if someone or something was going to jump at them at any moment.

Then they saw it...a monster that looked be a black glob with a blue mask. The monster turned to look at them, then attacked.

Alexis with her reflexes was the first to shoot a spell. "Stupefy!"

The red beam of light hit the monster dead on, it sagged to the ground...it looked dazed and out cold.

"Zio!" A voice called out from the other side of the monster, a small bolt of lightning hit the monster and it was destroyed. "_Are you guys alright?_" The boy asked, he was speaking Japanese. He had silver short hair, a white shirt with a red vest over top of it. He was carrying was looked to be a silver gun, but Alexis knew that it wasn't real because it had no safety trigger. From what Alexis could see, the boy was very handsome. She and Cedric had to perform a translating spell on themselves because neither of them could speak Japanese.

"Who are you?" Alexis asked, pointing her wand at him. Cedric followed her example and did the same thing.

The boy eyed her for a moment. "My name is Akihiko Sanada. Who are you two? I've never seen you guys around before."

"My name is Alexis Potter." Alexis said, somewhat wearily.

"And mine is Cedric Diggory." Cedric introduced. Akihiko looked at the two wizards, he looked at though he was sizing them up.

"What was that thing?" Alexis asked.

"Hmm...you two might have the potential." Akihiko said under his breath. "Come with me and I'll explain everything."

"How do I know that you're not going to lead us into some trap?" Alexis asked.

"You don't, but you'll just have to see for yourself now won't you?" Akihiko asked slyly.

Alexis narrowed her eyes at him, she was about to say something but Cedric beat her to it.

"Alright, we'll come." Cedric said.

"Cedric?" Alexis asked.

"Might as well go with him Love, we don't have any other choice..." Cedric said apologetically.

Alexis sighed then nodded. "Fine, we'll go."

Akihiko nodded then took out a walkie talkie. "Mitsuru, this is Akihiko speaking, I've found two people who could have the potential. I'm bringing them back to the dorms now."

"_Alright, be careful. I'll be waiting." _A voice said from the talkie.

"Let's go you two." Akihiko said before leading them away to the dorms he was currently residing in.

* * *

**Chapter #2 – An Alternate Dimension**

* * *

After a 20 minute walk, the group had entered a dorm residence. It looked normal to Alexis, but she was still weary.

They headed up to the 4th floor where they had entered what looked to be a control room. Inside they saw a huge computer with a control panel along with a lounge-like setting. Seated on the couches as a beautiful red-head woman, a eerie looking man, a boy with a baseball cap and a goatee, a cheerful looking girl with red eyes, a boy with dark blue hair and tired looking eyes, and a girl with weary looking eyes with light brown hair.

The girls blushed at the sight of Cedric, what straight girl or gay guy wouldn't anyways? He was tall, muscular, and extremely handsome.

"Akihiko! You're finally back. Who're these two?" The red-head asked.

"Mitsuru, everyone, this is Alexis Potter and Cedric Diggory. I think they may have the potential." Akihiko said and everyone widened their eyes. "Alexis, Cedric, this is Mitsuru Kirijo, Shuji Ikutsuki, Junpei Iori, Minako Arisato, Minato Arisato, and Yukari Takeba."

"What is this potential nonsense you keep talking about?" Alexis asked.

"The power of persona. I think you two may have one. I'll explain." Mitsuru said and launched into an explanation of Personas, Tartarus, S.E.E.S., and the Dark hour. "And I think that's everything."

Alexis and Cedric couldn't help but stare in disbelief.

"So you're saying that the world actually has 25 hours, but the last hour is hidden to everyone except for people who have the power to awaken a Persona?" Alexis asked incredulously, she felt a headache coming on and Cedric soothed her but rubbing her back gently. "Sorry, but I really don't think we're in the right world..."

"What do you mean?" Mitsuru asked.

"What I mean is that its possible that Cedric and I are from a different Dimension." Alexis said. "Back in our world, there is no such thing as the dark hour, and it couldn't make sense for us just to experience it now. As you said, this hour occurs all around the world. I don't think we have the right kind of...Potential you're hoping for."

Alexis then launched into an explanation on wizards and how she was attempting time travel and Cedric helped her with some of the explanations.

"Wow." Junpei said in awe. "Wizards...they exist!"

"Not in our world!" Yukari said, hitting the back of his head.

"Can you show us?" Ikutsuki asked. For some reason, Alexis didn't like the man. He gave off an ominous feeling. She decided to keep an eye on him.

"You first." Alexis said.

"I'll do it." Minato said tiredly and got up. He put his evoker to his head and shot himself. The sound of shattering glass filled the room. "Orpheus!"

Then a robotic man with a harp came into existence and floated above Minato's head before disappearing. Alexis and Cedric looked at him with slight awe.

"Now you can go!" Minako said cheerfully.

"Alright." Alexis said and got up from her seat beside Cedric. "Avis."

A small flock of birds flew out the tip of her wand and flew around the SEES members. Everyone looked at the small birds with awe before Alexis made them disappear in a burst of feathers.

"That was so cool!" Minako squealed. Alexis smiled slightly.

"What are the limits of this so called magic?" Ikutsuki asked. Alexis and Cedric looked at each other before shrugging. They did not want to divulge into that sort of information. For a second, Alexis had saw a malicious gleam in his eye as he asked the question, but the gleam was gone as fast it came. Alexis saw his eyes as the eyes of a master manipulator.

"Won't you join us?" Mitsuru asked. "Maybe you can find a way home."

"I guess...but what will we do about our living conditions?" Alexis asked.

"You two can stay at the dorms, and you must go to school as well." Mitsuru said.

"School? You want two wizards to go to a muggle school?" Alexis asked incredulously.

"Muggle?" Yukari asked.

"Non magical folk." Cedric answered. "It's what wizards call people who don't have magical powers. Back in our world, there were schools specifically for wizards only."

"I see. But seeing as there are no wizard schools that I'm aware of, I'm afraid you'll have to go to a 'muggle' school." Mitsuru said dryly.

Alexis blinked and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, forgot about that fact..."

Mitsuru then smiled. "It's no problem, you are adjusting to a whole new world after all. I'll get the papers ready for you tomorrow. You can start school as early as next week."

Alexis and Cedric nodded in appreciation.

"I'll show you to your rooms, tomorrow I'll have someone to take you shopping as well as your school supplies. After that, you can explore the city as you like, but be back by 10pm at the latest, that's our curfew." Mitsuru said. "Now then, everyone back to bed, there's still school tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and left. Mitsuru gave Alexis the last room down the hall, Yukari's room was right beside hers. Cedric got a room across from Minato's.

* * *

**Chapter #3 – Port Island**

* * *

Alexis was still tired, she didn't sleep too well that night. She got up and changed into a simple black T-shirt and jeans and headed downstairs to the lounge, where Cedric was examining the T.V.

"Morning Cedric." Alexis smiled and walked over to him. "Do you want to know what happened after you died?"

Cedric nodded and they headed to his room for some privacy. Then Alexis explained about Umbridge, Fudge, the Order, Death eaters, Horcruxes, Voldemort, the Prophecy, The Clow Cards, Snape, the War, and her Time Travelling plan. Cedric surprisingly took it all calmly.

"And that's about everything." Alexis said.

"Wow." Cedric said, trying to sink in everything she explained. "I sure missed a lot huh?"

Alexis nodded and kissed him gently. "But now you're back with another chance..."

Cedric smiled and hugged her tightly.

* * *

"Don't they have any real food in here?" Alexis asked as she looked into the fridge, all she found her protein shake mixes, instant soba noodles, and a few sweets.

Cedric looked in as well. "Apparently not. I guess we'll have to wait until our escort comes to take us shopping..."

* * *

It was only 20 minutes later that the escort had arrived and took them to the Paulownia Mall for clothes and supplies. They shopped for about 3 hours for clothes before they moved on to school supplies, which was something much easier to shop for. They bought pencils, pens, notebooks, and anything else the escort deemed necessary to buy. The stuff was brought back to the dorms and they were left at the mall to explore, they were also given golden debit cards. Mitsuru had given them an account with some money on it, not to mention that there would be a monthly deposit into the account, acting like a allowance of sorts.

Alexis insisted that she didn't need it but the escort pushed the cards onto them before leaving.

"I could've just pawned off the Galleons and Sickles for some money..." Alexis mumbled, looking at her new debit card. Cedric chuckled.

The two spent the rest of the day exploring port island, first was the mall, then the shrine, the monorail, the entrance to the school, and a few other shops. That had eaten lunch at Hagekure Ramen.

"Alright, I think we explored everything." Cedric said. "Now what Love?"

"Grocery shopping, dear merlin those guys could use a real meal instead of instant..." Alexis sighed before asking directions for the grocery store.

* * *

After shopping, the two had shrunken their bags before heading back to the dorms.

* * *

"Hey guys, how was your day?" Minako asked, she was doing some homework with Junpei, Yukari, and Minato in the lounge with Mitsuru and Akihiko watching them.

"Good. But Mitsuru, you didn't have to give us a bank account..." Alexis said but Mitsuru would hear none of it.

"No worries. I have no problem with helping you two out. Anyways, I highly doubt that your kind of money would be useful here." Mitsuru said. "Not unless you have English pounds to convert at the bank."

"Thanks Mitsuru." Alexis smiled and Mitsuru smiled back at her.

"Thank you Mitsuru." Cedric said as well.

"Your welcome." Mitsuru said.

Alexis then took out the bags from her pocket as did Cedric and enlarged them.

"Wow guys, what did you buy?" Yukari asked as she came over and looked through the bags.

"We went grocery shopping, no offence but you guys need more than just instant foods." Alexis said and everyone suddenly found the ceiling or the floor interesting.

With a waved of her wand, the food zoomed into the kitchen and sorted themselves out. Everyone was watching with great interest.

"Did anyone have dinner yet?" Alexis asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"No." They all said.

"We usually just order some take out..." Junpei said. But Alexis started to cook as she turned on the stove.

* * *

Everyone gathered at the table as Alexis put the dishes on the table with the help of Cedric.

"Well, dig in everyone. I made pork chops, chicken stir-fry, mashed potatoes and gravy, baked corn, and beef stew." Alexis said and sat down.

Everyone dug in heartily and constantly complemented on her cooking skills, Alexis had blushed slightly from the praise.

* * *

After dinner, Alexis had immediately forgotten about Kreacher, who lived inside her trunk at the very moment.

"Kreacher!" Alexis called. Then there was a small _pop._

The SEES members stared at the small elf who just popped into the room. Instead of the dirty pillow case he usually wore, Alexis had given him a uniform with the Black and Potter crest sewn on it.

"Mistress calls Kreacher?" Kreacher asked, then turned to look at the SEES members with confusion.

"What is that?" Yukari asked, hiding behind Minato.

"This is Kreacher, my house elf." Alexis introduced.

"What's a house elf?" Junpei asked.

"A house elf is a small elf that cooks and cleans for rich wizards." Cedric explained.

"Isn't that...slavery?" Akihiko asked.

"No, they like serving people. Especially those who are kind and loving towards them." Cedric said, shaking his head.

"Kreacher, would you mind taking care of the dorms? I want you to have something to do while we're out at school." Alexis asked kindly, Kreacher nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes Mistress! Kreacher shall make you proud! What will be Kreacher's duties?" Kreacher asked.

"Cooking, cleaning, and laundry. Oh! And to still take care of my orchard in my trunk as well." Alexis said and Kreacher nodded. "Mitsuru? Do you think that you could have someone drop off groceries at the dorm once a week?"

Mitsuru nodded. "Yes, I can have it done. It is better to eat healthier meals."

"Thanks. Now then, Kreacher, we're in a different dimension where there are no wizards, mostly muggles. But these people before you are somewhat magical, so if they ask you to do something, please do it. But if they're mean to you, or if their order is unreasonable, I give you permission to disobey. Alright?" Alexis asked. "And you cannot leave the dorm unless I call you, the only way other than that is to be inside my trunk."

Kreacher nodded, happy to serve. Then Alexis leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"What ever you do, keep an eye on a man named Shuji Ikutsuki who sometimes visits the dorm, he's a suspicious man. Report everything back to me. If he does find out about you, you can follow basic orders for food and such, but if you feel like you're in danger, disapparate and hide in my trunk. Okay? I don't trust Ikutsuki. Don't tell anyone of my suspicions."

Kreacher nodded and narrowed his eyes at the thought of the man.

"Now then, can you wash these dishes and make a treacle tart?" Alexis asked.

"Of course Mistress! Right away! Kreacher is happy to serve!" then the elf took the dishes and washed them in the sink.

"Should we pay him?" Mitsuru asked.

"No, don't bother, he'll take it as an offence." Alexis said. "And don't give him clothes either, he'll also take it as an offence."

The group nodded.

* * *

**Chapter #4 – Gekkokan High**

* * *

"Alright Class, today we have a transfer student from Britain. Please welcome her." Ms. Toriumi said.

Alexis walked in and immediately got stares from the boys.

"Please introduce yourself." Toriumi said. Alexis nodded.

"My name is Alexis Potter." Alexis said.

"Okay then. You can sit next to...Iori. Iori, please raise your hand." Toriumi said and Junpei grinned and did so. Alexis walked over to him and sat down next to him. She pulled out her notebook, a pencil, and a English textbook. A few days earlier, she had to perform a translating spell on her textbooks, as she couldn't read Japanese either.

During this time, Cedric was facing the same thing with the girls, he was already hearing whispers about dating the 'new British foreigner'. Cedric, who was already dating Alexis, felt the need to sigh but suppressed it.

* * *

Alexis was now sleeping in class, the material everyone was studying was so easy, she didn't even bother to pay attention. She just rested her hand on her chin and charmed her pencil to take the notes for her. Junpei watched in disbelief.

* * *

After school, everyone decided to do their homework together. Cedric just joined in even though he was in the third year while Alexis was in the second.

"How do you do this math problem?" Junpei asked, obviously frustrated.

While Minato and Minako explain to Junpei about math, Alexis and Cedric were talking quietly.

"How was your first day?" Alexis asked.

"It was fine, easy even. Arithmacy was just like math, chemistry was just like potions, history is history, gym was like Quidditch practice, and Japanese was a bit like ancient runes, though I just used a translation charm." Cedric shrugged. "And I also got a lot of stares from girls..."

Alexis growled. "Same here with the boys..."

"Don't worry, I only have eyes for you." Cedric smiled. Alexis smiled back at him and kissed his cheek.

"As do I." Alexis smiles. "I'm going to check on my orchard, do you want to come?"

* * *

On the inside of Alexis' trunk was like a mansion, this even included a few large greenhouses. Her trunk was special ordered.

When Cedric and Alexis walked into her greenhouse, Cedric was in awe. He saw berries and herbs growing a plenty, most of them he had never saw before.

"What kind of fruits are these?" Cedric asked, eyeing what looked to be a blue orange.

"These are special berries, they were only grown by High elves, but I had managed to grow them myself with the help of 'The Wood' card, 'The Flower' card, 'The Watery', and 'The Earthy'. The berry you're looking at is called an Oran Berry. It helps restore your energy and accelerates the healing of your wounds. Most of these berries have special effects to them. Though you could easily eat them as a snack, or you can make them into Poffins or Berry blocks." Alexis explained.

(**AN: These Berries are from Pokemon)**

"Interesting..." Cedric said, he eyed the large storage jars on the large shelves at the far side of the greenhouse. They were all full with either colourful candy blocks or colourful cookies. When he walked into the other greenhouse connected to the one he was in previously. He saw man different herbs growing in the greenhouse. In the jars of the shelves in this greenhouse though were dried, pickled, or fresh herbs. In the far corner he could see a couple large shelves filled jars full of delicious looking honey. The jars were short in height, but wide in width. It was as if someone made a glass sphere and flattened the top and bottom of it. The jars were stacked on top of each other to fill the shelf perfectly.

He walked over to the shelf of honey and looked at the flowers right across from the shelf, they looked like bell flowers, instead of hanging though, it was facing upwards and inside the flower was...honey. He looked at the small sign sticking out of the soil, they were called Honeycup flowers.

Cedric dipped his finger into the honey and took a taste, yep, as he thought, it was absolutely delicious, mouthwatering even. He then saw the shelves on the other side of the greenhouse, he walked over too see jars full of dried berries preserved in honey. They looked very appetizing, each jar was labelled accordingly to what berry was in which jar. Then he turned back to Alexis after licking off the rest of the honey off of his finger and followed her.

Alexis walked around every greenhouse and deemed everything was perfectly in place.

* * *

**Chapter #5 – Tartarus**

* * *

"Alright you two, this'll be your first trip to Tartarus. Minato will be the leader as usual. I will provide back up and Akihiko will stay here until he recovers." Mitsuru said and Akihiko looked dejected.

Cedric and Alexis nodded and off they went.

* * *

The two wizards were in awe of such a tower, they were even more awed when they walked in. They walked up the stairs and followed Minato through the maze of the tower.

Then they saw it, a group of shadows.

"Alright you two, let's see what you've got. We'll step in if you need it." Minato said. Alexis nodded along with Cedric.

She pointed her wand and fired a spell. "Reducto!" then the group of shadows exploded and disintegrated.

Minato blinked while Minako, Junpei, and Yukari were gaping.

"Well, that answers my question..." Minato said, scratching the back of his head. "Now we should check Cedric."

Cedric nodded and the group walked around until they found another group of shadows. He immediately shot a spell at the group. "Confringo!" The shadows all exploded into flames. Cedric grinned.

"Wow." Minato said. "Even we can't defeat a group of shadows like that yet...you guys are good."

The two wizards smiled.

* * *

"How were they?" Mitsuru asked.

"They were amazing, they could easily beat us if they wanted..." Minato said.

Mitsuru smiled. "They are great assets to the team then."

The SEES team nodded.

While the team was conversing, Alexis and Cedric were talking.

"Can you train me?" Cedric asked. "I need more battle experience if we're going to survive this tower."

Alexis smiled and kissed him gently. "Of course. There's a training room in my trunk we can use."

Cedric nodded and smiled.

* * *

**Chapter #6 – Monorail Hijack**

* * *

It had been about 10 days since their first trip to Tartarus, Cedric had practised with Alexis whenever he was free, but sometimes the two do get distracted with a good snog. They had also found cameras hidden in their rooms, they had destroyed them so they could have some privacy.

* * *

"You're still at it?" Akihiko asked as he walked into the control room. Mitsuru looked up at him and nodded.

"You never know when the enemy might appear." Mitsuru said.

"But I thought you couldn't scan outside of Tartarus?" Akihiko asked.

Mitsuru sighed. "To be honest, I lacked the power. Maybe this is the best Penthesilea can do in terms of data gathering. Although, the power of persona seems to be much broader than I thought. We've even have two members who can switch between Personas during battle. There's something special about his ability. It hasn't been that long since their awakening either. Not to mention the wizards from another dimension."

"I have to admit, I was surprised too. But in the end it's up to them whether or not they can reach their full potential. As for Cedric and Alexis, I have no idea about their power. Some of the stuff they can do is amazing." Akihiko said.

Then Mitsuru went back to her scanner, trying to search for shadows. "Huh?" she tuned the scanner again. "It's a shadow!"

"What? You actually found one?" Akihiko asked incredulously.

"Wait...something is not right, the reading is too big!" Mitsuru exclaimed. "We've never encountered anything like-"

Akihiko and Mitsuru became alarmed.

"You mean, it's one of those?" Akihiko exclaimed.

"...It must be." Mitsuru nodded.

Akihiko smirked. "Well then, this is gonna be fun. I'll wake up the others."

* * *

"We're here!" Yukari announced as she ran into the room with Junpei, Minako, Minato, Cedric, and Alexis.

"Where is it? I'll rip it a new one!" Junpei said confidently.

"We've detected another shadow outside of Tartarus. We don't know for sure, but we think it's another big one." Mitsuru stated. "We have to defeat any we find, as quickly as possible. Most people don't know that the Dark Hour exists, so if half the city is destroyed, there will be panic! That must be avoided at all costs."

"In other words, we need to kick some ass right? Well count me in!" Junpei said excitedly.

Yukari sighed. "Junpei..."

"Akihiko, you're staying here to wait for the chairman." Mitsuru commanded.

Akihiko looked greatly surprised. "Wha-? Are you kidding? I'm going!"

"You still need to recover. You'll just be a hindrance." Mitsuru said.

Alexis winced at the harsh comment.

Akihiko glared at Mitsuru. "Tch!"

Mitsuru shook her head. "They'll fare better than you in your current state. Have faith in them Akihiko, they're ready. Potter and Diggory are helping as well, they'll be fine. You'll get your chance, but for now, wait for the chairman."

Akihiko sighed and looked at the group. "Dammit..."

Alexis and Cedric could tell that he hated feeling useless and weak.

"Relax! I've got it covered!" Junpei said.

"I guess I've got no choice...You're in charge. Minako or Alexis will be back up leaders." Akihiko said, looking at Minato.

Junpei sighed and looked dejected. "Him again...?"

Mitsuru walked up to Minato. "We're counting on you."

"I'll do my best." Minato said.

"Heh, it looks like you're stuck playin' leader again..." Junpei said, looking a bit agitated. "...Sucks to be you."

"You should let the 6 of them go first, if you're providing back up then you'll need time to get ready right?" Akihiko asked Mitsuru, she nodded then turned to the rest of the group.

"Wait for me in front of the station, I'll be there as soon as I can." Mitsuru said and everyone nodded.

* * *

"Here Cedric." Alexis called out to him and tossed him a Firebolt broom. He looked surprised. "Don't worry, I've got two. You can have my spare."

Cedric nodded and the two met the rest of the group in front of the dorms.

"What are those?" Yukari asked.

"Brooms, for flying." Alexis said. "We're going to meet you guys at the station all right?"

"Can those brooms really fly?" Junpei asked.

Alexis and Cedric got on the brooms and kicked off into the air, heading for the station.

"Well that answers your question." Minako sighed and started to walk.

* * *

Everyone was now waiting for Mitsuru. While Alexis was waiting however, she was eating a Pecha Berry.

"Where is she?" Yukari asked, then look up to the moon. "It's a full moon tonight, and it looked creepier during the Dark Hour..."

Then they heard an engine from the distance, the sound came closer until the group saw Mitsuru riding on a motorcycle.

"Huh? I thought electronic devices don't work during the Dark Hour..." Yukari said.

Mitsuru smiled. "It's special. Anyways, I'll be providing back up from here. The shadow is currently located on the a Monorail not to far from the station, to get there, you'll have to walk on the tracks. Now if circumstances change, I'll notify you immediately. Let's get started."

Everyone nodded.

* * *

Everyone climbed onto the tracks and walked along it, Mitsuru had notified them that the monorail was bout 200m away. Alexis and Cedric had shrunk their brooms and took out their wands.

The walked along the track until they saw the Monorail right before them. Alexis climbed up first, then Cedric, then Yukari, then Minako and so forth.

Once they were inside, the doors close, locking them inside. Junpei tried to pry them open, but no avail.

"_Whats wrong? What happened?"_ Mitsuru asked through the connection in their heads, Alexis and Cedric found this a bit creepy.

"It looks like we're trapped inside..." Yukari said.

"Well, I could probably blast the doors open..." Alexis said but Minato shook his head furiously.

"No, that'll damage the monorail." Minato said frantically. Alexis rolled her eyes.

"I can easily repair the doors with a spell you know." Alexis said.

"It is a fairly simple spell." Cedric said, putting his 2 cents in.

"Let's just keep on going, we'll worry about this later." Minako said and they walked on.

* * *

Junpei had spotted a shadow, and decided to chase after it, even against the wishes of Minato. The group was about to follow him but 2 more shadows appeared behind them.

"Sectumsempra!" Alexis called out and the cutting curse slashed through the shadows with ease. "Well? Let's go! He couldn't have gotten far!"

The rest of the group ran through the monorail, trying to catch up with Junpei who was a few cars up ahead.

The remaining SEES members shot attacks after attacks while Cedric and Alexis shot spell after spell.

* * *

"There he is!" Yukari said, pointing ahead of them where Junpei was being attacked by 3 shadows.

"Garu!" Yukari called out and killed one shadow, Minato used Agi and Minako used her naginata to slash a shadow. "See? That's what happens when you don't listen. So...are you alright?"

Junpei looked a bit put off. "Of course I am! I was doing just fine!"

Yukari glared. "Excuse me?"

"_Be careful you 6, I don't detect any movement, but stay alert!" _Mitsuru warned, putting an end to the fight.

Then the Monorail started to rumble and picked up movement. Alexis stumbled over but Cedric caught her before she fell to the floor.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Alexis said and Cedric put her back on her feet.

"Whoa...what the? Why're we moving?" Junpei asked frantically.

"_It seems the monorail is under the enemy's control." _Mitsuru said.

"What do you mean...'It seems'?" Minako asked worriedly.

"Uh...this doesn't look good." Junpei said.

"_If we can't stop that thing it'll crash into another train!" _Mitsuru said.

"WHAT?" Yukari shrieked. "Oh god...what are we going to do?"

"_Calm down, I sense a strong presence in the front car. That must be the one we're after." _Mitsuru said. _"You'll have to defeat it to stop the train!"_

More shadows then appeared in front of them.

"What kind of messed up ride is this?" Junpei asked.

"Duro!" Alexis said in a quiet voice and the shadows turned into stone.

"Bombarda!" Cedric followed up and the stone shadows blew to bits.

"Let's get moving! We're wasting time!" Alexis said and Minato nodded and they ran through the cars.

* * *

They finally had arrived to the front car.

"_The target is up ahead, be careful." _Mitsuru said.

Then they entered. Alexis, Minako, and Yukari were disgusted by the provocative position the female shadow was in. All Cedric was thinking that he wouldn't mind Alexis being in that position for him, but with the shadow, it was slightly disturbing.

"_The Arcana is the Priestess." _Mitsuru said.

"Garu!" Yukari called out and attacked the shadow, it did some damage, but not much.

Alexis was on edge, she couldn't use the more destructive spells in fear of destroying the monorail, the same was happening with Cedric.

"Stupefy!" Alexis called out and the red beam of light hit the Shadow right in the chest, causing it to fall over, dazed and down for the count, or at least for a few moments.

"_Good work Potter! The Shadow is dazed for a moment! This is an opportune moment to attack!" _Mitsuru said.

Minato nodded and the SEES group let on a fury of attacks while Cedric and Alexis kept it knocked out.

"Aguamenti!" Alexis said and sprayed the Shadow with a jet of water. Then she shot a curse at the Shadow. "Ebublio!"

The shadow then exploded into hundreds of bubbles, defeating it.

"Did we make it time?" Junpei asked, then looked out the window. "Hey! Why are we still moving?"

"We're going to fast! We have to put on the brakes or else..." Yukari exclaimed.

"_What are you waiting for? There's a train up ahead!" _Mitsuru warned.

"Dammit! I don't know how to stop this thing!" Junpei stated nervously.

Yukari screamed.

Alexis quickly pulled out a Clow card and activated her staff. "Time! Freeze time so I can stop this monorail!" She then brought down the head of her staff to the card, activated it, causing everything to stop.

Alexis sighed in relief and ran into the control room. She quickly brought down the lever that she thought was the breaks and unfroze time. The monorail came to a screeching halt.

"Did we stop?" Junpei asked.

"I-I think so." Yukari said, unsure.

"I hope so." Minako said.

"_Is everybody alright?" _Mitsuru asked worriedly.

"We're okay, but I think everyone is a bit shaken up." Alexis said, walking out of the control room.

"How did you do that?" Minato asked. "You were right beside us one minute and the next you were in the control room with the Monorail coming to a halt."

"It's one of my many powers." Alexis grinned, then she walked up to Cedric and pulled him off the ground.

"Thank merlin you used that card in time." Cedric said, a bit shaken.

"Dude, I'm like..drenched in sweat." Junpei said. Minako backed away from him a bit and Minato chuckled.

Mitsuru sighed in relief. _"I'm so glad you're all safe. Good work you six. I don't detect anymore shadows, so come on home."_

"Wanna grab a bit to eat? I'm freaking hungry." Junpei whined. "Do you think Kreacher would be okay with cooking us up a snack?"

Alexis giggled. "I'm sure he'll be delighted."

* * *

"Akihiko here." Akihiko said, the chairman was right beside him.

"_This is Mitsuru, we've successfully completed the mission. The monorail didn't sustain any noticeable damage. But Potter and Diggory are fixing what they can." _Mitsuru reported.

"Good job Mitsuru. When I heard that they hijacked a Monorail, I feared the worst. Well done." Ikutsuki said. "Now I don't have to worry about tomorrow's headlines."

"_The team did a great job, they're learning quickly. Not to mention the power of Potter and Diggory, their magic is amazing." _Mitsuru said.

* * *

**Chapter #7 – Another Persona User?**

* * *

"Sempai! I hear you're fully healed." Yukari smiled.

"Congrats man. "Junpei said.

"I've slack off training for a whole month, I need to catch up." Akihiko said.

Alexis just shook her head. _'This guy is way too obsessive over training, at least he won't be overweight anytime soon.'_

"Shouldn't you take it easy though? You don't want to re-injure your arm." Minako said.

Akihiko shook his head. "I've already wasted precious time."

"Recovering isn't a waste of precious time." Alexis scolded lightly.

"Anyways, we found another persona user." Akihiko said, ignoring Alexis.

"We did? Sweet! Is it a girl...?" Junpei asked, grinning. Yukari hit him on the head.

Cedric smiled but rolled his eyes lightly at Junpei's perverseness.

Akihiko looked surprised. "Actually, she is. She's a junior at our school. Fuuka Yamagishi...you guys know her?"

"Yamagishi?...Oh! That girl in 2-E." Minako said.

"She get's sick a lot from what I heard...I don't see her at school very often." Yukari said.

"She was in the same hospital as me. That's how I found out about her, but maybe she isn't cut out for battle. I had an evoker made for her too..." Akihiko said, disappointed.

"Even if she isn't a battling type, she still could be helpful. Who knows, she could be a medic or a sensor like Mitsuru." Cedric said. Akihiko looked up at that.

"You're right." Akihiko said, smiling.

* * *

The day where the exams results finally came in, apparently, they were posted for everyone to see. Alexis was surprised to find out that she was 1st amongst the 2nd years, behind her was Minato and Minako tied for 2nd place. She looked over to papers, she then found that Cedric was 2nd among the 3rd years, right behind Mitsuru who had taken 1st place.

* * *

"Potter, Diggory, I saw your exam results, good work you two." Mitsuru smiled. "You too Arisato."

The 4 of them beamed from the praise.

* * *

One day while Yukari walked through the school, she had walked by 2 gossiping girls. They were talking about their actions towards Fuuka and found it funny. Yukari scoffed and walked past them.

* * *

The SEES members were now having a small meeting, without Ikutsuki of course.

"Hey Yukari, did you hear the rumor? You know, the one about how an angry spirit are haunting some girls at our school. They say it's an angry spirit who did it." Junpei said.

Yukari looked frightened while Alexis and Cedric snorted.

"H-Hey, c'mon...nobody believes that stuff...right?" Yukari asked the group.

"Actually..." Alexis started and Yukari groaned while Minako giggled. "Where we come from, ghosts are real. A lot of them are quite friendly and some are mischievous. The school we went to was full of ghosts!"

Yukari gaped while Junpei and Minako went into full blown laughter. Minato rolled his eyes and Mitsuru shook her head while Akihiko looked intrigued.

"What do you think about this ghost...story Akihiko?" Mitsuru asked.

"I think its worth investigating." Akihiko smirked.

"Wow, I didn't know that you were afraid of ghosts Yuka-tan..." Junpei grinned. "That's kinda funny."

"Hey! Watch it!" Yukari glared. "Fine then, let's investigate! We'll each ask around for the rest of the week. I'll prove to you that this ghost story is just an urban legend."

"Are you trying to prove it to him or yourself?" Minako asked slyly. Yukari turned pink.

"Then I'll let you guys handle it." Akihiko smiled. Mitsuru nodded. "Just make sure you sleep with one eye open..."

Yukari looked alarmed and Alexis and Cedric laughed.

* * *

A week had past and the SEES members along with Alexis and Cedric met in the lounge. Yukari was about to discuss her findings. Alexis and Cedric decided to sit back and watch while they came to the conclusion that they would have to go to an alley way where the victims of the said ghost usually hung out. But the problem was that the alley was the place where the 'bad' crowd hung out, like gangsters and punks.

"We can't go there! I heard some nasty rumors about that place!" Junpei said.

"Is that so? I guess we'll have to just go together!" Yukari said cheerfully and Alexis was wondering if the girl had a death wish or something. They couldn't use their persona powers outside if the dark hour. Not to mention that they weren't the best fighters when it came to martial arts. And Alexis highly doubted that they would walk around with the weapons they used to fight persona. Though they could use their evokers to scare someone.

"Are you sure that that's a good idea Yukari, no offence but you guys are hardly fighters without your weapons and you can't use your persona powers outside of the dark hour either." Alexis pointed out. "How're you going to defend yourselves?"

The group looked at each other then looked at Yukari expectantly.

"W-Well, I haven't thought of that..." Yukari said.

"Oh really?" Junpei asked sarcastically.

"But can't you guys just use your magic?" Yukari asked.

Alexis and Cedric shook their heads. "We're not going to stun a muggle, that'd arouse questions. Wizards are supposed to be a myth remember?"

"Yeah but...can't you just use a spell to...I dunno, trip them or something? Something that they wouldn't notice? Please?" Yukari begged.

Alexis and Cedric looked at each other and sighed. "Yukari, using magic isn't to be taken lightly. Can't you find another way to confirm your findings?" Cedric asked.

Yukari shook her head.

"Fine, you owe us Yukari!" Alexis sighed and Yukari squealed with delight.

"Don't you think we're getting in over our heads?" Junpei asked.

"Up until now, all we've done is take orders. Does that feel right to you?" Yukari asked slyly.

"I know what you mean but...did you have to say it like that?" Junpei asked in a sigh. "I guess I have no choice do I?"

"Great! You guys will come too right?" Yukari asked the twins.

The Twins sighed and nodded. Yukari smiled.

* * *

**Chapter #8 – Into the Alleyway**

* * *

"Honestly, how can you be scared of ghosts, but not be scare of this?" Junpei asked.

"It's easy to get freaked out by things you can't see don'tcha think?" Yukari asked.

"Actually, I'm more scare of things I can see, like bats...and knives!" Junpei stated. Minako and Minato had to agree with him.

"Big deal, so it's a little...'dangerous'. C'mon, it'll be an adventure." Yukari said and walked right out the door.

"More like a suicide mission!" Junpei sighed and Minato and Minako nodded before leaving as well.

"If you get into trouble Yukari you can save your own arse." Alexis sighed then with Cedric, they walked out the door.

* * *

"C'mon, don't be intimidated by these scum!" Yukari said loudly, enough for every person in the alleyway to hear.

Alexis and Cedric sighed and smacked their foreheads. "Yukari, do us all a favour and shut up! You're making it worse than it already is! You have no real life preservation do you? Please think for your teammates for once." Alexis whispered harshly at her.

Yukari shrunk at that.

"What was that?" A punk asked.

"She just called us 'scum'!" a girl growled. "Let's get them! Who cares where they're from?"

Then the punks advanced on the group. Cedric stood protectively in front of Alexis.

"We'll post some pictures that'll make her daddy cry! She'll wish that she was never born!" The girl's friend snarled.

"These guys are the worst..." Yukari said. Alexis and Cedric sighed once again.

"You oughta really learn to shut that trap of yours. I feel sorry for you goatee, this bitch is the pain in the ass huh?" the punk growled before punching Junpei in the stomach.

"Hey pretty boy! I don't like your face either!" The punk said, getting into Cedric's face, whom of which scowled at him.

Then the rest of the started to walk towards them until a voice called out to them.

"Alright, That's enough." a man in a pea coat and a beanie said. "They didn't know what they were getting into, I'll make sure they leave, alright?"

The SEES group looked at the man with surprise, Alexis noticed that they recognized him.

"Do you know who he is?" Alexis whispered to Minako who nodded.

"He was visiting Akihiko-sempai in the hospital on the day you and Cedric-sempai went out on a date." Minako said. Alexis nodded.

During that small interaction, the man scared of the punks and scowled at the SEES members.

"You idiots! Get outta here! This place isn't for you." the man now known as Shinjiro (or Shinji) Aragaki growled.

"Wait a second! We came here for a reason!" Yukari said, finally stepping out from behind Minato, where she was hiding.

"Wait...you guys are the one at the hospital. Did Aki tell you to come here?" Shinji asked.

Everyone shook their heads. Alexis was sure that if Akihiko knew about their 'research' here, he would have a fit.

"What do you wanna know? Is it about that ghost story?" Shinji asked, everyone once again nodded and he launched into an explaining about the story. Saying that Fuuka could be dead because she hasn't been home in a week, people were blaming her ghost for the victim incidents. "That's all I know, satisfied?"

The SEES group nodded and thanked him, when the SEES group and the two wizards was about to leave, Shinji called the wizards back.

"You didn't help them? Aki told me all about you two." Shinji said.

"They need to learn these kinds of things for themselves." Alexis smiled. "And those suppressants you're taking, you know that they're poisoning your body right?" Alexis had used a bit of legilimency to peak in his mind.

Shinji looked surprised, but dismissed it as a wizard thing and nodded.

"Give me one of them, I think I might be able to make a potion to flush out the poison. Actually, give me a few of them." Alexis demanded.

Shinji stared at her but sighed, he took out a small bottle and handed her a few of the pills. She tucked them into her pocket for now.

"Is there a place we can meet? I need to do a few diagnostic checks on you." Alexis said.

"You can meet me in my flat." Shinji said and handed her a piece of paper with his address on it. Alexis nodded and she turned to leave with Cedric.

* * *

**Chapter #9 – Finding Fuuka**

* * *

True to her word, Alexis had studied the suppressant. Though the next day during the evening was a full moon, and Mitsuru planned to infiltrate the school in order to find Fuuka in Tartarus. The only way they figured they'd find her was to follow the same method, wait in the school gym and let the school transform while the group was inside.

"That's odd, I can't get a hold of the chairman. Without his help, I'm not sure how we're going to get inside the school." Mitsuru sighed.

"Don't worry! I've got it all set to go!" Junpei said.

"All set to go...? An explosive?" Mitsuru guessed. "Well, alright then, we'll leave it to you. Let's go."

Mitsuru and Akihiko then left.

"An explosive? For real?" Yukari asked.

"Nah...All I did was unlock the door." Junpei said as if it was obvious. Alexis and Cedric laughed a bit.

* * *

"So you unlocked the door before hand, tres bien." Mitsuru complemented. "Now we need the key for the gym."

"No need, we can unlock it." Alexis grinned and Cedric nodded.

"Alright." Mitsuru smiled.

"Lumos." The two wizards said and their wands lit up, Mitsuru lead them to the gym.

"Alohomora." Cedric said and pointed his wand at the door's lock, the door unlocked and opened.

"That was cool." Minako said.

"Good, at least one of you should stay with me, just in case." Mitsuru said.

"Well I'm going! I missed out on the last mission." Akihiko said.

"I'll go as well, my powers can be useful." Alexis said. Minato nodded.

"Minako, stay with Mitsuru, you too Yukari." Minato said. "I'll take Cedric and Junpei."

"What?" Yukari said. "But..."

"Fine." Minako sighed. She then dragged Yukari and followed Mitsuru out of the school.

The 5 of them walked into the gym and waited.

"Should we grab partners?" Alexis asked. Minato nodded.

"Good idea, I can go by myself, Junpei you pair up with Akihiko-sempai while Cedric-sempai goes with Alexis." Minato said.

They nodded.

Then the clock stroked 12 and the gym started to move. Cedric grabbed Alexis and held her close to his body while Akihiko just grabbed Junpei's arm.

* * *

"That...that was not fun." Alexis groaned. Cedric nodded in agreement.

The both of them stood up and dusted themselves off.

"Do you think a summoning charm would work?" Cedric asked.

"I dunno, wanna try?" Alexis asked.

"Sure. Accio Fuuka Yamagishi!" Cedric pointed in a random direction with his wand. They waited for a few moments before they heard a small scream and a girl flew right into Cedric's arms.

"Umm...are you Fuuka Yamagishi?" Alexis asked ans Cedric set the blue haired girl back on her feet.

"Yes..." Fuuka nodded, she was a bit frightened.

"Good! We were looking all over for you! We're here to take you home!" Alexis smiled and Fuuka smiled back.

"Thank you so much for finding me!" Fuuka said. "Where are we anyways? One minute I was in the gym then the next, I was here."

"We'll explain later, have you run into any...monsters while you were here?" Cedric asked.

"So there are monsters in here then!" Fuuka gasped. "I've managed to avoid them so far."

"How?" Alexis asked.

"I don't really know, I can just sense them somehow." Fuuka said sheepishly.

"She has the same power as Mitsuru, maybe even stronger." Cedric said. Alexis nodded.

"Hey, let's summon the rest of the team." Alexis said. Cedric nodded. "Stand back Fuuka, I don't want you to get hit by flying boys."

Fuuka giggled and backed away a bit.

"Accio Akihiko Sanada!" Alexis called out, pointing her wand to a random direction.

"Accio Junpei Iori!" Cedric summoned and did the same thing.

They wait for a few moments before the two boys flew towards them. With a wave of their wands, the two stopped and landed on the ground.

"What the?" Akihiko asked, confused. "How did you do that?"

"Summoning charm." Alexis shrugged and once again pointed her wand to a random direction. "Accio Minato Arisato!"

Then after a few more moments, Minato flew right into the room and with a wave of her wand, he came to an abrupt halt and fell to the ground. In the meanwhile, Akihiko gave Fuuka an evoker.

"Wha...?" Minato asked, dazed.

"That was pretty cool! Hey you found her!" Junpei said as he spotted Fuuka who was hiding behind Alexis.

"Hey Mitsuru we found her... Mitsuru?" Akihiko called out but the connection wasn't strong. "Dammit!"

"Point me." Alexis said and her wand floated above her hand and pointed to the direction of the teleporter that would take them back to the entrance.

While the group was walking, Junpei noticed the full moon.

"Hey check out the moon, I've never seen it so bright." Junpei said, mesmerized.

"Some studies show that the shadows are effected by the phases of the moon, but the same could be said for humans." Akihiko said.

"That would explain Yuka-tan's mood swings." Junpei said, then a though occurred to him. "Hey...wasn't it a full moon the night when the shadow took over the monorail?"

Akihiko looked alarmed. "I dunno, was it?"

"I think so." Junpei nodded. Then Akihiko turned to Minato.

"Was it a full moon the night you awakened your persona?" Akihiko asked.

"Yeah...oh shit." Minato widened his eyes as he caught on. Alexis and Cedric caught on as well.

"Shit!" Akihiko tried to warn Mitsuru but the connection was still bad. All he managed to hear was 'shadows'. "If my theory is correct, then one of those big shadows come every full moon! Mitsuru, Yukari, and Minako are in danger!"

The group gasped and ran for the teleporter, once they found it, they teleported back to the entrance where they saw Yukari and Minako battling the shadows while Mitsuru was caught by one of them.

Then Natsuki came in, the girl who bullied Fuuka in the first place. She looked to be in a trance. It was only in the heat of the moment of when Fuuka wanted to protect her that she awakened her Persona. Cedric had summoned Mitsuru out of the shadows grasp and caught her in his arms.

"I can see! I can see these shadow's weaknesses somehow." Fuuka gasped.

"I knew it!" Alexis grinned. "Mitsuru! Let her take your place."

Mitsuru nodded and leaned against the stairwell. "Alright. The shadow's arcana is the Empress and the Emperor!"

"The Empress is weak to physical attacks and the Emperor is weak to elemental attacks!" Fuuka reported.

"Incendio!" Alexis said and a jet of hot flames shot at the Emperor shadow, making it cry out in pain. Akihiko helped her out by casting Zio on the Emperor shadow repeatedly.

"Reducto!" Cedric called out and blew off the Empress' legs. As soon as it was immobile, Minato and Junpei stabbed and slashed at the fallen shadow.

"Noverball!" Alexis cried out and the Emperor shadow froze then shattered to pieces.

"Bombarda Maxima!" Cedric shouted and the Empress shadow blew to pieces as well.

"Good work you all." Mitsuru smiled as Yukari and Minako healed her wounds.

The group watched as Natsuki apologized to Fuuka over and over again.

* * *

**Chapter #10 – Suppressant Antidote**

* * *

"What're you doing?" Cedric asked, walking into Alexis' room. She was writing something on a piece of parchment. He could tell that she didn't use her pens and pencils often, he too preferred using quills and ink. He had also noticed that she put up expansion charms, to make more room.

In the corner of the room, Fawkes was resting on her perch, pecking and eating away at a Pomeg berry, which had a sweetly spicy taste. Fawkes preferred foods with either a sweet taste, a spicy taste, or salty taste. Fawkes had become Alexis' familiar when Dumbledore and Hedwig died. Fawkes was also immune to the Dark hour, mainly because he is a magical creature.

"I think I've finished Shinjiro's suppressant antidote." Alexis grinned and turned to Cedric. He couldn't help but kiss her there and then.

Alexis let out a small squeak of surprise, but then kissed him back. She felt his tongue lick the seam of her lips, causing her to part them slightly. It was enough for Cedric to slip his tongue into her mouth, they battled for dominance but in the end, Cedric had won. Alexis didn't even notice that she was set onto her bed with Cedric hovering over her.

Alexis unbuttoned his uniform shirt and he shrugged it off, her hands felt up his nicely toned chest. Cedric was about remove Alexis' shirt but there was an interruption.

"Hey Alexis can I..." Yukari gave a small shriek of surprise at the scene. Alexis was under Cedric who was shirtless. She blushed. "Sorry!" She then ran out of the room and down the hall.

Alexis sighed but got up. "Next time, we're doing it in my trunk."

Cedric chuckled as he put his uniform shirt back on. "I have no qualms about that."

* * *

"This is the place." Alexis said and knocked on the door. She heard something shuffling and Shinji opened the door. "Hey Shinjiro, I've got the antidote."

Shinji nodded and let her in.

"Okay, I need you to sit down, and take your shirt off too." Alexis said and she pulled out her trunk.

Shinji nodded and sat on the couch and took off his shirt. Alexis went over to him and performed a diagnostic spell.

"Hmm, how long have you been taking these suppressants?" Alexis asked.

"About a year." Shinji grunted.

Alexis nodded. "Okay then, the poison inside you shouldn't be too difficult to flush out."

Alexis went over to her trunk and pulled out a vial of silvery green liquid. She then handed the vial to Shinji.

"Drink that and you should be fine." She said. "Now then, I think I can calm your wild persona. I asked Akihiko about it. But I'm going to have to go inside your mind, is that okay?"

Shinji downed the antidote and nodded. "It's not like it can get worse."

"Alright then." She then pointed her wand to Shinji and looked straight into his eyes. "Legilimens!"

She was fully inside his mind with no intrusions, then again, she didn't really expect for him to know Occlumency.

Then she found it, his persona. It was resting, but on it's leg, she could see something. It looked like some sort of parasite. She warily took the squirming parasite off the persona and stomped on it, causing it to disappear. Shinji's persona looked at her and nodded in appreciation.

Alexis smiled before pulling out. She looked at Shinji who was grabbing his head, a bit confused.

"That should do it." Alexis said. She went back to her trunk and pulled out more vials of the silvery green liquid along with a headache potion. He handed them to Shinji. "Here, take one vial of the antidote every day for the next week and the poison should be flushed out. And here's a headache potion for the headache you probably have."

Shinji nodded and took them gratefully. He drank the headache potion with a slight grimace at the bitter taste, but his headache was disappearing so he had no problems.

"Now my work is done. I hope you re-join SEES soon, Akihiko is still waiting for your return." Alexis smiled and turned to leave, shrinking down her trunk and reattaching it as a charm on her bracelet.

"Thanks." Shinji said with a small smile and Alexis just gave him a small wave before leaving.

* * *

**Chapter #11 – Koromaru**

* * *

"Paw." Fuuka said, the white dog gave her his paw and Fuuka smiled. "Good boy Koro-chan!"

"Smart dog." Yukari commented.

"What are you guys doing?" Alexis asked. Her eyes then landed on Koromaru, she smiled. "Hey, I remember you, I fed you my poffins."

Koromaru barked and ran over to her, his eyes begging for more of those delicious berry cookies. Alexis laughed and pulled out a pink poffin from her pocket, she held it out to Koromaru to take and he ate it heartily. Cedric smiled at the dog and crouched down to pet him as Koromaru munched on the cookie.

"What are those?" Minako asked.

"Poffins, or berry cookies. I make them myself with the berries from my world." Alexis said. "They are 100% healthy."

"Is it okay for Koro-chan to be eating them?" Fuuka asked worriedly.

"Yes, it's fine for him to eat." Alexis nodded. "It's actually very healthy for him, better than the dog treats you find here anyways."

Alexis pulled out another poffin from her pocket, it was a yellow one. She tossed it into the air and Koromaru had to jump to catch it in his mouth.

"Besides, he loves it." Alexis said, watching Koromaru eat the poffin eagerly.

"Can I try one?" Cedric asked. Alexis nodded and took another poffin from her pocket, it was another pink one and handed it to Cedric. Cedric took the berry cookie and bit into it.

"Delicious!" Cedric smiled and popped the rest of the poffin into his mouth. He then kissed Alexis' cheek. "Thanks love."

Minako was about to say something, but she was cut off.

"Oh? That dog still comes here?" a lady said, walking by.

"What do you mean?" Yukari asked.

"Don't you know? His owner was the person who managed the shrine, they used to go on a walk every afternoon around this time, they would always take the same path and walk past here. But his owner died in a car crash not to long ago. Oh! I've got to get going, my son is going to be home soon and I want to get dinner started." The lady then left.

"Aww, That's such a sad story..." Minako said.

"Poor Koro-chan." Fuuka said sadly.

Alexis just sympathized with Koromaru, she had once lost Cedric, it was a devastating blow to her. Cedric saw this and smiled sadly as well, he hugged Alexis from behind and kissed her cheek. Alexis then took out yet another poffin, it was red, and held it out to Koromaru, who once again ate it heartily. Koromaru then went on his way after finishing the poffin.

* * *

Alexis was in her room at the moment, writing in her leatherback journal, which of course, held parchment instead of paper. Sure paper was convenient, but she still preferred parchment, as she did with a quill and ink than to pencils or pens, except fountain pens of course. Fountain pens and metal tipped quill pens like one she used were nearly the same except for the fact her quill wasn't self inked nor did fountain pens require you to dip the tip in ink. Alexis usually wrote about her day or plans and she put a locking charm on it to prevent anyone from peaking.

Fawkes was trilling a soft tune, he didn't have too much to do after all. The only time he was allowed to fly free during the night. Alexis did not want anyone to know about Fawkes.

Alexis dipped her phoenix feather quill into the black ink pot. The feather was from Fawkes himself and she had went to the quill shop in hogsmeade to put on a metal handle and metal tip. She didn't want her quill to be worn down after all. She liked the sound the quill made when it scratched at the parchment.

Today she wrote about Koromaru, he was a very sweet dog and she sometimes saw him when she and Cedric went on dates at the shrine after eating. She gave him poffins whenever she saw him, and he loved the treats. He had liked berry blocks as well, why wouldn't he? They were made out of the same berries poffins were made of, they were just only smaller and were more like candy than cookies, and they were in the shape of small cubes. Before she knew it, she had sketched Koromaru in her diary, right under that day's summary of events. She guessed it was the fact that Koromaru was so loyal to his deceased owner that got to her, like she had once been to her grandfather figure, Dumbledore.

"Mew..."

Alexis looked down to see her Kneazle cat she had bought before attempting time travel. He was light grey in colour with stripes of black and one bright blue eye and one bright green eye. Unlike Crookshanks, Hermione's familiar, he was a full kneazle, not a half one. His name was Noah, because like all kneazles, he was awfully bright in intelligence. Not to mention that he too was immune to the dark hour since he, like Fawkes, was a magical creature. Noah also liked poffins, berry blocks, and berries themselves. Sometimes she'd give him a dried berry that had been preserved in honey that came from a Honeycup flower, the flower did make legendary honey after all.

Alexis smiled and picked up her cat and set him on her lap, scratching at his hears and making him purr. Another reason why she didn't like Ikutsuki was because whenever he was nearby, Noah would hiss at him, not only that, Fawkes would glare at him also.

Ikutsuki didn't visit too often, so Kreacher hadn't been able to get dirt on him, but only time would tell.

She then sighed and opened one of her desk drawers, it was charmed with an undetectable expansion charm and inside was wizarding candy, something she bought large bulks of before trying to time travel.

She took out a jar of fruit fritter chews, the jar was charmed with an unbreakable charm, the candies were seed shaped and they contained almost every fruit flavour you could think of, they even had sour versions of each flavour. She took one out and popped it into her mouth, it was sour mango flavour.

She felt Noah paw at the jar and she chuckled, she took one out and held it out for Noah to eat. The kneazle cat snatched it out of her hand immediately and meowed in delight before hopping to the floor. He broke down the hard chewy candy and bits of it dropped onto the floor, but the mess was soon cleaned up by Noah himself. Alexis then tossed one to Fawkes and he caught it in his beak. Of course she didn't let her familiars have candy often, it wasn't healthy for them but once in a while was okay. She then put the candies back into the drawer and continued to write in her journal.

Then Noah lifted his head to the door and watched as Fuuka, Minako, and Yukari came in.

"Hey Alexis." Yukari greeted and Noah ran up to the trio. "Hey Noah. Man Alexis, this cat is really smart. It's like he understands English. I remember how one time you told him to put the mice he catches in the garbage after he's done with them."

Alexis laughed. "That's because he does, to a certain extent. Like so. Noah, can you get Cedric please?"

The cat looked at Alexis for a moment before running down the hall. A few minutes later, Noah came into the room with Cedric following him.

"Good boy!" Alexis grinned and pulled out a white berry block from one of her desk drawers, she then set it onto the floor where Noah immediately tackled the delicious berry treat.

"Wow! He really _is _smart!" Fuuka gasped.

"Yeah, we were wondering if you wanted to go to Hagekure with us for dinner, Mitsuru-sempai can't come though." Minako said. "Girls only, sorry Cedric-sempai."

Cedric chuckled. "That's fine. I was just going to check out the music store with Junpei, that is until Noah practically dragged me up here by the hem of my pants."

The girls giggled and Noah meowed, puffing up with pride of how he showed his intelligence.

"Sure, I'll come." Alexis then put her quill away and grabbed her things. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." Yukari nodded.

On the way out of the room, Alexis gave Cedric a chaste kiss. "See you later love."

Cedric smiled. "You too."

* * *

"One Hagekure bowl please!" Alexis called out as she entered the ramen restaurant with the rest of the girls.

"I'll have the same same as her!" Minako said.

"Me too!" Yukari called out.

"And me!" Fuuka called out somewhat shyly.

The chef nodded at the 4 girls before turning back to cooking the noodles. The girls sat down in front of the counter and waited for their noodles.

"So, how's class?" Alexis asked.

"Not bad, though history will be the bane of my existence." Yukari groaned.

"I'm doing all right." Fuuka said.

"Me too." Minako nodded. "What about you?"

"Me? I'm doing all right I suppose, though I'm not used to taking muggle subjects, they are a bit simpler than magical subjects." Alexis said.

Then their orders arrived and they heartily dug in.

"I wished they served this at Hogwarts though." Alexis said and she quietly slurped her noodles.

* * *

_A/N: I was planning to write the lovers and Heirophant full moon bosses but my internet bandwidth reached it's limit so I couldn't do the necessary dialogue research for it. I hope you liked it so far!_


End file.
